


I know where I belong

by Mimisempai



Series: Barisi Short Stories [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 17:28:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30025299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimisempai/pseuds/Mimisempai
Summary: Sonny never felt like he belonged until one day...Dialogue Prompt : "You're amazing, you know that?"
Relationships: Rafael Barba/Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr.
Series: Barisi Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2208729
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	I know where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> To take a break between my longer stories, I decided to try my hand at drabbles and ficlets.  
> It's not betaed, sorry in advance for any mistakes I may have missed.  
> Have a good reading (I hope ^^')

"You don't belong here! It's girl stuff! Go away!"

The little Sonny closed the door with a pout.Once again his sisters were shutting him out just because he was a boy. 

~~~~~

"Haha, I'm glad Bobby Bianchi taught you a lesson, this way you'll stay in your place."

The young Sonny bowed his head at these words, the pain pulsing in his face from the wounds inflicted by Bobby. He, the puny boy, had stood up to the boy who persecuted his friends and paid the price.

~~~~~

"Did you hear, the new detective, the one with the mustache, he's taking night classes! In law, haha!"

"What?! He better know his place!"

Checking to make sure no one was around, Sonny kicked his locker violently, letting out the anger that those words had caused.

~~~~~

"Anyway there's a 15 day return policy right?"

Sonny raised his beer to his new boss, Hadid, and smiled because that was what was expected of him, but once again he felt like he didn't belong. Once again he had to prove his worth.

~~~~~

"You're amazing, you know that?"

The feeling of accomplishment and adequacy that came over him at these words whispered against his neck, erased at once all the disappointments, all the wounds of the past. 

Sonny knew he belonged. Thanks to the man who was holding him in his arms right now. 

He squeezed the hand that rested on his chest and whispered simply, "Thank you Rafael."


End file.
